


Tender

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Draco comes home, horny as hell, and makes use of a mysterious lube left by the bedside. Harry should really put his things away and Draco should definitely be more wary of lube without a proper label…but at the end of the day, neither of them can complain all that much.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerrilee75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrilee75/gifts).



> Written for Kerrilee75's birthday. Thank you so much to Carpemermaid for the beta<3

Arousal stirs in Draco, spreading from his stomach throughout the rest of his body. It’s been a terribly long day at work, and nothing is more satisfying than unwinding in the comforting warmth of his home. Well, perhaps there is something else that would bring him great satisfaction. There is just something about removing his heavy robes and stretching on the bed that lights sparks of desire along his skin.

He unbuttons his shirt, fingers skating along his nipples, and the flesh hardens beneath his touch. He’d prefer to wait for Harry—it shouldn’t be much longer until his boyfriend arrives home from work himself—but his growing erection seems to feel otherwise. Patience has never been one of Draco’s virtues. He swiftly removes his trousers, sighing in relief when his thickening cock stretches fully along the material of his pants.

A quick wank would be the best way to relieve the stresses of his long work day. In any case, Draco is certain he’ll likely be ready for another go once Harry comes home. He cups his erection, dragging the silken material of his pants across the rigid flesh. He grabs his wand, ready to conjure some lube, when his eyes fall upon a bottle sitting on the bedside table. When did Harry purchase this? He spots a small sticker: _Product 204, Tester_. Draco supposes it must be a gift then, some extra merchandise Weasley sent home with Harry from their new sex line.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Draco mumbles to himself as he scrambles out of his pants.

The liquid is cool, but it quickly warms in his hand. Draco groans in satisfaction at the slickness as it coats his cock. He can’t imagine he’ll last very long. Draco liberally applies more lube, pouring the silken fluid directly on his hard prick. He loves a wet, slick wank and this lube seems to be top quality. Draco shuts his eyes, and his head falls back on the pillow as he tugs vigorously on his cock. His body tingles with sensation, sparks of pleasure creeping down his spine and spreading to his toes. The magical properties on this specific lube must be strong, because his bollocks are already tightening, his orgasm rising with great urgency.

“Draco?” Harry stands at the open door of their bedroom, eyebrow raised and a playful smirk on his face.

“Harry,” Draco stutters out, his cock pulsing a bit of pre-come at the sight of his boyfriend.

“Getting started without me?” Harry asks, delectable tanned chest exposed as he pulls off his jumper.

“I couldn’t help it,” Draco groans as he continues to stroke his cock. “I came home horny as hell and you had this delightful lube waiting for me.”

“Wait.” Harry’s expression turns serious. “The lube by the table? You didn’t use that one, did you?”

“Of course I did. You left it by the bed for me, didn’t you?”

“No.” Harry’s voice sounds alarmed. “I should have moved it this morning. Merlin. It’s still in beta testing. It’s supposed to increase sensations and help with impotency, but they haven’t gotten the formula right yet. George asked me to bring it home to see if you could evaluate the ingredients and find the right balance.”

“So, what’s the problem with it now?” Draco knows he should be concerned, but all he can focus on is the rising pleasure in his groin and the incredible pressure of his fist curled around his cock. 

“Well, it will make you incredibly sensitive.” Harry sits on the bed, his leg brushing against Draco’s. “But you’re going to be hard for a long time. Your erection won’t go away until you’ve come…several times.”

“Doesn’t sound too bad to me,” Draco gasps out, his release spilling from his cock and over his fingers. “Fuck, that felt good.”

Draco reaches for his wand, casting a quick cleaning charm and eyeing his still rock-hard erection. Harry rolls his eyes before leaning over to capture Draco’s lips in a kiss.

“As if you weren’t insatiable enough to begin with,” Harry mumbles against his mouth. His stomach drags across Draco’s cock, the touch sending jolts of lust across his skin.

“Fuck, Harry,” Draco pleads. He threads his fingers into Harry’s hair. “Please, I need—”

Harry presses a quick kiss to Draco’s trembling lips, sighing in exaggerated exasperation as he slides down Draco’s body. Draco arches against Harry, his leaking cock desperate for any contact it can get. Draco shudders at the gust of hot air against his prick, watching Harry through lowered lids as he hovers over his cock. The lube has sunk into his skin and makes red hot desire course through his veins. His pulse thuds erratically, his body shaking with need. He’s already at the brink of orgasm again, a thin line of pre-come sliding down his stiff shaft. Harry’s tongue darts out, swiping against the swollen head, and Draco’s body convulses. His hips rise off the bed as his prick spurts come against Harry’s waiting lips.

“Fuck, fuck, yes!”

“Well, that didn’t take too long,” Harry remarks cockily, idly wiping the come off his chin.

“Don’t get too full of yourself,” Draco pants. “It’s the lube.” Draco’s prick twitches, still just as hard as before. “And, oh Merlin, I need more.”

“Spoiled,” Harry mutters, leaning down and brushing his lips against Draco’s cock. “You’re lucky I lo—”

Harry’s words are cut off as Draco thrusts his cock inside Harry’s mouth. He groans happily at the warm heat, delighting in the wet slide of Harry’s tongue against his needy prick. Already his release rises inside him, his muscles tightening as the pleasure grows stronger. Harry’s mouth is utterly skillful, his lips firm as they wrap around his shaft, his tongue purposeful as it massages the fevered flesh. 

“Harry,” Draco babbles, his thighs tensing and fingers scrambling for purchase. “Harry, I—”

Words fail him as white hot pleasure erupts in his body, his cock pulsing and filling Harry’s mouth with his release. Draco rests his head against the pillow, raising a hand to wipe the beads of sweat collecting along his forehead. His body feels spent, exhausted from the rapid multiple orgasms but his erection remains rigid, mocking him as it throbs against Harry’s swollen lips. 

“Fuck, that was hot,” Harry murmurs, cupping the vivid outline of his hard cock through his trousers.

“Take them off,” Draco commands, eyelids heavy as he gazes at Harry.

“Bossy,” Harry mumbles playfully, undoing the fastenings and pulling them off his legs. His erection strains against his crimson pants. Draco licks his lips in anticipation. “Is it time for my pleasure now?”

“Come here.” 

Draco sits up and grabs Harry by the arms, pulling his body on top of Draco’s. He arches up, relishing in the friction of their erect cocks brushing against one another. The pressure is hardly enough and Draco’s fingers dig into Harry’s pert arse, grinding and building more delcious friction.

“Fuck me,” Harry whimpers, rocking his hips desperately.

“Yes,” Draco agrees, his cock spurting a burst of pre-come at Harry’s request.

Draco rolls Harry over, reversing their positions as he straddles himself onto Harry. Harry’s bright green eyes are glassy, fogged over with lust and need. Draco is certain his own expression is mirroring the exact same thing. He moves down Harry’s body, taking little care as he hurriedly pulls Harry’s pants off and tosses them off the bed. Harry’s cock is dark and flushed, bobbing enticingly in front of Draco’s face. 

“Draco,” Harry whines.

“What do you want?” Draco asks huskily.

“I want you inside of me.”

“Yes,” Draco repeats, his cock aching to sink into Harry’s tight, waiting heat. He holds two fingers out to Harry, pressing them against Harry’s lips. “Let’s get you nice and wet first.”

Harry opens his mouth on a gasp, tongue swirling and sucking on Draco’s fingers until they are wet and shiny with spit. Draco removes his fingers from Harry’s hot mouth and moves south. He makes small circles around Harry’s entrance, teasing his wet fingertips around the rim before pushing one finger inside. 

“Nggh,” Harry cries out, his arse clenching around Draco’s probing finger.

Harry makes such beautiful sounds when he’s being opened and stretched. He loves it like this—only the slightest bit of moisture, just a bit to ease the passage. Draco breathes hot air against Harry’s quivering prick and presses another finger inside.

“How’s that?” Draco asks, his own cock spilling a steady stream of pre-come in anticipation.

“Good,” Harry stutters out. “I want more.”

“You want my mouth?”

“Yes,” Harry exhales, his thighs trembling.

Draco wastes no time. He lowers his head, pulls his fingers out, and replaces them with a searching tongue. Harry utters some incomprehensible plea, more sound than words, and he presses his arse against Draco’s mouth. Draco traces the sensitive rim with his tongue, swiping against his entrance before pushing his tongue in as far as it will go. He sucks and licks, probes and swipes until Harry’s arse is soaked and he’s a shaking mess. Draco curls his fingers around Harry’s desperate cock, tugging quickly and precisely. He feels Harry’s arse convulse against his tongue and mouth before his hand becomes wet and sticky with Harry’s come. 

“I need to be inside you.” Draco releases Harry’s spent cock and rises onto his knees, pulling Harry’s legs over his shoulders. Harry looks up at him, bleary and sated, nodding his head in dazed agreement. He lines his cock against Harry’s arse, the swollen head sliding in with little resistance. “Oh, fuck I’m not going to last long.”

Draco’s already on edge, balancing on that fine line. The tight heat of Harry’s arse is just too much. Draco presses inside, gasping at the pressure surrounding his cock. He can’t help himself, couldn’t hold back if he tried, and he fucks Harry hard and fast. Harry rocks back into his thrusts, his chest flushed and heaving as takes everything Draco gives him. Draco’s fingers grip into Harry’s hips, his nails clawing against his skin as the pressure and pleasure builds. His orgasm rushes forth, cock throbbing as he spills himself deep inside Harry.

“Wow,” Harry says breathlessly. “That was intense.”

“Yes,” Draco agrees, continuing to rock his hips in the aftermath. His cock is still a hard length stretching Harry open, and it aches with the need for more. “Fuck, Harry. I’m sorry, I can’t—I need to—”

“Go ahead.” Harry’s voice is dark and smoky, understanding filling his pupil-blown eyes. “I can take it.”

“Oh, fuck,” Draco mutters as he snaps his hips back and forth, fucking Harry once again. His passage is slick from Draco’s come, and the slippery slide against Draco’s prick feels divine. “You’re so hot, Harry. So damn perfect.”

Draco’s starting to understand why this lube isn’t ready for the market yet. He thought the multiple orgasms would diminish as the product wore out—that the sensitivity would decrease—but it only builds more and more. Draco’s balls are already drawing in, his release surging forward as the pressure against his cock becomes tighter.

“Give it to me,” Harry commands. “Come inside me again.”

The words push Draco over the edge. He groans deeply as his prick throbs once again inside Harry. The pleasure is nearly uncomfortable now, and yet it’s a most exquisite pain—one that Draco utterly delights in. He pulls out gingerly, wincing at the excess of come that spills from Harry’s used arse. 

“How do you feel?” Draco asks, eyeing Harry’s cock which is beginning to fill and harden again. 

“Great,” Harry mutters, hand reaching down to grasp Draco’s. He intertwines their fingers, and rubs his thumb in soft circles against Draco’s knuckles. “How about you?”

“Amazing.” Draco soaks in the sight of Harry’s growing erection, the steady rise and fall of his chest, the slickness of his arse. 

He grips Harry’s cock with his free hand, giving it a few purposeful tugs before he releases and allows his hand to slide further south. He rolls Harry’s bollocks a few times, earning a pleased moan from Harry, before he dips into the wetness between his cheeks. Harry widens his legs and Draco presses his finger inside, the digit sliding easily into Harry’s stretched arse. Harry must be so sore and tender, but he groans in appreciation as Draco adds another finger, twisting them in and out, in and out.

“Fuck, I need you.” Draco’s chest tightens with desire, and he presses his still-hard cock into Harry’s wet hole. The sensitivity increases. Draco can feel every inch of Harry, every ounce of heat and friction and tightness. He wants to lose himself in Harry, to fully let go, but—more than anything—he wants Harry to enjoy himself as well. “Are you okay? Am I hurting you?”

“I’m fine.” Harry’s voice is soft and full of affection. “A little tender, but it feels good.”

“I’ll be gentle then.” Draco leans forward as he presses himself fully inside, his mouth connecting with Harry’s. Their tongues slide against each other, slowly and sensually, as if they are mapping each other’s mouths for the first time. 

Draco’s heart fills with love, his chest ready to burst with all the adoration he feels for Harry. It seems as if the sensitivity of the lube has spread throughout the rest of his body. Every inch of his skin tingles where it touches Harry, his flesh on fire with need and lust and interminable affection. 

It’s a slow build this time, his thrusts are careful and gentle. Draco eases into Harry slowly and languidly pulls out, leaving only the tip of the head inside before he repeats with a leisurely pace. Draco kisses Harry’s mouth, his cheek, his jaw, his neck. He brushes his lips against any surface of Harry’s face he can, drawing out contented sighs and soft moans. He can feel his orgasm approach and, like the gentle break of dawn, it rises and spreads its warmth softly against the landscape of Harry’s body. He thrusts himself inside Harry deeply, once, twice and then the pleasure expands and releases. His cock trembles as his comes inside Harry once again.

Draco pulls out carefully, watching as Harry’s fully erect cock twitches and begs for attention. Draco reaches for his wand, and casts a thorough cleaning charm on Harry before sliding down his body. 

“It looks like you’re ready for round two.” Draco grabs Harry’s hard prick and strokes it firmly. 

“And it looks like you’re still ready for round…” Harry chuckles softly to himself. “I’ve lost count.”

Draco’s cock twitches in agreement, but he ignores it for now, giving his full focus to Harry’s leaking prick. He continues to stroke Harry’s cock, mouthing at his balls before he dips his head lower. He gives a soft lick against Harry’s arse, the skin now dry and clean, but just as tender as ever. Harry mewls in response, his thighs clenching against Draco’s shoulders. 

“Too much?”

“No, it’s fine.” Harry’s voice is rough. “Sensitive, but it feels good.”

Draco licks again, his tongue swiping against Harry’s sore, used arse. Harry begins to mutter again, those same incomprehensible word-sounds from before. This time, however, there is a new, sharp desperation to them. Draco’s lips and mouth suck and tease at Harry’s hole, his hand stroking quicker and more urgently on Harry’s hot cock. Draco’s cock pulses in sympathy, no longer accepting being neglected. Draco pulls his face from Harry’s arse with a frustrated sigh, earning a disappointed groan from Harry.

“I’m sorry.” Draco leans forward and grabs his cock, resting it against Harry’s thick one. “I can’t...I need—”

“I know.” Harry thrusts his hips up, attempting to gain some friction. “Go on, make us come.”

“Yes,” Draco hisses, wrapping both his hands around their cocks.

Harry’s hands come to join Draco’s, and they thrust together into the tight circle of their combined fingers. The dry heat builds, rough and nearly painful against Draco’s dreadfully sensitive cock, but the discomfort hardly registers. That constant overwhelming need to come, to find pleasure, outweighs everything else. 

“Draco, yes, Draco,” Harry chants as he comes with a rough thrust of his hips. The hot slide of his seed against Draco’s fevered prick is his undoing and Draco spills a small amount of his own release over their hands.

Merlin, his cock is still hard. Draco isn’t quite sure how much more of this he can take. His fingers skate down Harry’s body, toying with his arse but Harry winces and inhales sharply.

“Harry?”

“Yeah, I think my poor abused arse may have found its limit,” Harry chuckles apologetically.

“Your arse did very well,” Draco teases coyly. He makes his way to the head of the bed, his hand curling around his own, stiff cock. “And yet…”

“Fuck.” Harry eyes Draco’s still hard erection. “You’re still not done.”

“The lube, it seems, is not done.” Draco corrects, even as his hand tugs on his cock. “I’m just a slave to its needs.”

“As if you aren’t enjoying it,” Harry mumbles sleepily, tiredly raising a hand towards Draco.

“Don’t.” Draco pushes Harry’s hand away, pumping his cock with more vigor. “You’ve done enough, more than enough. Just lay there, like that. You look perfect.”

“Do I?” Harry preens, stretching his body against the sheets.

“Yes, perfect.” Draco leans forward, rubbing the sticky head of his prick against Harry’s cheek, the bridge of his nose, the corner of his mouth. “Incredible, fucking incredible.” Draco’s cock throbs in his hand, the smallest dribble of come escaping from the tip. “Fuck.”

Draco’s cock continues to pulse, trembling in his hand. He rides out the orgasm, feeling its tremors spread throughout his body. All his nerves are alight with pleasure, every pore vibrating with sensation. He finally comes down, shivering as he collapses next to Harry. He exhales deeply, a rush of relieved air escaping his lips as his cock finally begins to soften.

“I think it’s done,” Draco sighs heavily.

“Merlin.” Harry tilts his head to look down at Draco’s—finally—spent cock. “That is quite the product.”

“It’s brilliant.” Draco feels exhausted, yet light and blissful. His body hums with frayed energy. Harry raises a doubtful eyebrow, and Draco clears his throat. “Okay, I guess it does need some work.”

“Come here,” Harry chuckles softly.

Harry’s body is warm as Draco curls against his side, sighing happily as Harry tangles their legs together. He feels the wash of magic against his skin as Harry mumbles a cleaning charm, and summons the blanket over their tired bodies. Draco’s lids become heavy and he gingerly shuts his eyes. The last image he sees is the loving, tender smile on Harry’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3


End file.
